Last Night Didn't Count
by FlipoutPenguin
Summary: Chelsea was nervous the first night she got into bed with new husband, Shea, but finds she needn't have worried THEN.  Now, the next evening has arrived, and she's got way more on her plate than she thought she would!  Shea/Chelsea LEMON


Oh, it's me again... Took forever, but I think I might have finally managed to whip this thing into shape. If anyone who reads this read my other Shea story, "Sweet Dreams", first, they'll notice Shea mentions the dream he had from that story here. I pulled that dream from THIS story, which had been in the works before I ever got the idea for "Sweet Dreams". You'll notice his reactions differ greatly between the two, however. x3 In this fic, Shea unknowingly cockblocks Chelsea...on their WEDDING NIGHT. When she finds out why, she finds herself taking up the task of showing him the proper way to "celebrate". In this one, I made their wedding seem a bit more time-consuming than it was in the game, since all they did was have it in his tent with Wada. I needed an excuse as to why they would konk out so quickly... Also, it's Chelsea's first time too, which is mentioned in the fic but I felt needed saying again so readers understand why she's acting shy but forceful at times. I'll stop talking now. :3

Last Night Didn't Count

"What you mean?"

The question stunned the girl sitting across the table from her new husband, Shea. Their wedding had been just yesterday, and last night had been their first night together in bed as a married couple.

She had seen her question as fairly simple to answer. She thought their first night together had been a bit curious was all. That night after their wedding, the two had climbed into bed, pulled up the covers, and switched off the light. She waited, still and breathless, for him to make a move, but...nothing. Within the first three minutes, Chelsea heard the soft, deep breathing that signified Shea's sleep. She had been certain he would be more than eager to participate in a little 'post-wedding celebration'. Now it seemed her nervousness had been for nothing. However, being quite tired herself from the week-long preparations made for the ceremony, she snuggled up next to her new husband and drifted off to sleep.

She had shrugged it off, believing that he, too, had just been exhausted from the festivities. She still intended to ask about it, however, which she did that very next evening.

"What you mean?"

His response startled her just a bit. He should have at least an inkling of what she meant, right? After all, wild boy or not, he was still a guy. Maybe she just needed to rephrase the question. She tried again.

"Is there any reason you didn't want to have any...fun... last night?"

She emphasized the word 'fun' by raising her eyebrows as she said the word. Shea responded with a blank stare.

"I always have fun with Chelsea!" he then exclaimed with an oblivious smile. "It's why I do special ritual with you to stay with you forever. What make last night not fun like any other time?"

She shook her head at him and tried again.

"Didn't Wada ever mention other...rituals married couples do?"

Shea lowered his head, appearing to be thinking deeply. A minute later, he answered.

"Mmm... Wada not know much of such rituals. Wada never married, so he not need to know."

"Shea..." Chelsea broached. "Do…do you know where babies come from?"

The boy shook his head.

"I never find out..." he muttered. "I think Wada knows. I just never ask."

Chelsea gave him an incredulous look and pushed herself away from the table to stand. She grasped his hand in hers and led him to the bedroom, guiding him to sit on the foot of the bed they now shared. She had a feeling she would want to be at least an iota comfortable while trying to talk about this with him… She stooped to his level to peck his slightly open mouth.

Then, without going into any detail at all, she mentioned the word "sex", telling him that it was what men and women did to have children. She hadn't even said anything explicit and her face had already gone red! And this was just the beginning, she was sure... She'd never given anyone "the talk" before, and she never expected that the first person would be her own husband!

As she settled on the edge of the bed beside him, he cocked his head in her direction.

"So we do this- 'sex' later when we want to make child then, yes?"

The girl placed a hand atop his.

"Well...not quite..." she began shyly. "Lots of people do it for fun, like married couples. It's a bit of a- tradition to do it on their first night together..." The color in her cheeks intensified. "It feels good."

The wild boy nodded, now understanding the meaning of her earlier question.

"How it feel good?" he asked, now rather interested.

She offered a sideways glance and told him that she didn't really know how to explain it, but did tell him that some likened it to an explosion. That didn't gain her any points at all…

He gave her a sour look.

"That not sound very fun..."

"You've never felt that before?" the girl asked, eyes widening slightly.

"I would remember that," Shea answered firmly.

"You've never had an orgasm before?" she clarified, clearly in shock.

"I not even hear of that word. How I have without knowing what it is?"

She took a different course of action.

"Has the part between your legs ever...stood up and gotten stiff?"

The boy looked down to think again.

"Once," he admitted with a nod. "I have dream not long after I meet Chelsea. I see you with no clothes...in water. You look like goddess. Very...beautiful..."

Chelsea, now very red and avoiding his gaze, nodded with embarrassment.

"And...what happened next?"

"Next...I wake up. It was like you say...standing up and- hard. Very," he struggled for an adequate description, "not good," he ended with a grimace.

"How did you make it go away?"

He shrugged lightly.

"I do nothing. I leave alone. Not long after, it go back down."

Chelsea shook her head and smiled in disbelief.

"You didn't touch it or anything?"

"Why I do that?" he exclaimed. "That might make worse!"

"But that's the point!" she replied. "Touching it would have eventually done what I said!"

"Then I really glad I not touch..." he said.

"But... That happens in a _good_ way…"

The boy gave her a confused expression.

"I not get."

"The 'explosion' feels good when it happens," she stated simply, her face now deadpan. This was looking more and more like a lost cause… Maybe she should just try to show him what she meant? That thought had her flustered all over again.

He continued to look confused.

"How 'explosion' feel good?" he asked incredulously.

Here goes nothing… "I could try to show you," she suggested, her head ducked to avoid his gaze.

He cocked his head once more.

"You want to do...'sex' now?" he asked with no trace of embarrassment.

She nodded slowly, her face somewhat akin to a ripe tomato.

"That is…if you want to?"

She looked shyly up at him to find him staring intently at her, though a soft look was in his eyes.

"This…good feeling… Chelsea will feel it too?" he asked softly, removing his hand from under hers to take it into his, squeezing it gently.

"Yeah…" she replied, trailing off, suddenly a bit nervous again.

He lowered his eyes to think a little, and then focused back to hers once he had finished.

"Okay then," he agreed, nodding curtly with a rather curious tone, "you show me how."

He released her hand, and she lifted her legs up onto the bed, climbing further onto it, up near the headboard, kicking her shoes off the edge and removing her bandana as she did so. He turned around at the foot to watch her. Once seated comfortably amongst the pillows, she extended her hand to him, a gesture for him to climb on the bed with her. Without hesitation, he crawled up on all fours to join her, settling in front of her on his knees. A hand came to rest on his cheek, and his hand lifted to lie on top of it. They stared silently into each other's eyes.

Finally, she leaned in to kiss him, a soft, fluttering warmth against his lips. He always enjoyed kissing Chelsea. It made him feel such wonderful things... He could still remember the first time she had done it, awhile back right after she had told him she loved him, and he had known in that moment that he loved her too. He pressed his lips enthusiastically against hers. If she said this would feel good for both of them, then that was enough for him to comply.

As his wife threaded her fingers into his wild mess of hair, she lowered herself to lie down, pulling him down on top of her. His bare chest pressed into hers, and his legs rested between her spread ones. Then within a moment, she broke away, quite aware that he might never if she didn't. She placed a hand to his chest and gently pried him away.

He observed with interest as the first layer, her unbuttoned orange shirt, came off of her, but then grabbed her hand to stay it when he saw her grasp the hem of the second. Without a word, he made clumsy work of pulling the garment up her torso and even clumsier work of fumbling it up and off of her arms and head. With that done, and now slightly annoyed with the cursed thing, he flung it over his shoulder carelessly, only to give a displeased look in reaction to the bra that had yet to come off. Would he never know what lay underneath? He wondered disbelievingly if she wore that thing _everywhere_, keenly remembering having seen it as she changed into her bed clothes the night before. Noticing his frustration, the girl simply giggled.

Lucky for her that she decided to wear the one with the front clasp today, she supposed. With little difficulty, the hook detached, and the confounded contraption slid off. Shea blinked noticeably with an odd expression at her finally revealed top half.

She looked rather like he did there, only much paler and…bigger. Much bigger. Cautiously, his hand advanced toward her left breast, wide-eyed and curious as to how it felt. Her face went red all over again as he cupped it in his hand and played with it for a moment. He slid his fingers over it several times, squeezing and occasionally stroking with his thumb. She suddenly arched her back and emitted a low sound when his thumb brushed softly over her nipple, causing it to harden. He yanked his hand away as if burned, a worried look plastered on his face.

"I hurt you?" he asked with earnest concern.

"No, no…" she said hastily with a wave of her hand. "I liked that. It felt nice…"

The boy shook his head in a puzzled manner.

"'Explosion' feel good, now Chelsea make hurt noise but feel good? This is…weird…"

Chelsea chuckled at him.

"Don't worry," she replied, wrapping her legs around his waist, "it gets better…"

She lifted her hips, grinding them hard against his. His eyelids fluttered at the sudden friction, and he felt the heat from his dream returning, but at an even greater intensity. He looked at her worriedly, instantly recognizing the sensation.

Shea blushed a little himself when she motioned for him to lift his hips, enabling her to slide off the only material that covered anything of importance. Despite his sudden shyness, he lifted himself to balance on his knees, kneeling over her, allowing full view of what had just been uncovered. Immediately after becoming exposed, Chelsea couldn't help but look. She smiled at what she saw. So it was coming back, eh? Good…

Then, before he had time to react, she was kissing him again, more roughly this time. So entranced was he by the sudden aggressiveness that he didn't even notice as one of her hands crept its way down his body. All of a sudden, he felt himself harden unbearably at the soft constriction of her hand on him. He gasped, his eyes fluttering at the feeling, and he broke the kiss. He stared at her in wonder and slight confusion.

"What was _that_?" he breathed.

"Why?" she asked teasingly. "Do you want me to stop?"

A small groan passed his lips as she squeezed just the slightest bit, and he shook his head almost frantically. Slowly, she began to stroke him, tightening her fist to increase the feeling radiating through him. He buried his now heated face into the crook of her neck, nuzzling and kissing it absentmindedly.

"Well, I need to at some point if you want to 'do sex' with me," she replied with a giggle.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean this not it?"

She simply shook her head as she continued to move her hand on him. He raised a hand from the bed to still her movements with a disgruntled shake of his head.

"Keep going then," he finally said with eyebrows knitted together.

Chelsea just giggled some more as she pulled the button through the hole of her denim shorts. After looking down and observing what she was doing, Shea assisted in sliding them off and stared in amazement as yet another garment was revealed to be underneath the one he just pulled off. He gritted his teeth behind his tightly closed lips and just grabbed at it, pulling it down without even waiting for the girl to give the okay first. Then...there was nothing there?

"You not having anything down there?" he asked incredulously.

She shook her head, red tinting her face.

"We're just different is all. See?"

She maneuvered her legs around his own and then guided his hand between them, waiting for him to explore for himself. His eyes glazed over in reaction to feeling her wet folds against his fingers. Gently, he raked a finger up the center and heard her whimper. He was curious as to exactly what he was touching now. He backed up on his hands and knees and ducked his head to inspect the area between her legs. What he saw surprised him. It was pale pink, and its appearance reminded him a bit of a flower. Once again, he dragged a finger over it and discovered a place where the digit seemed to sink into whatever it was. Slowly, he prodded further in, gradually realizing there was an opening there. He also realized that the further he pushed in, the more of a response he got out of his wife. He rose back up over her to watch her face with rapt attention.

"That feel good too?"

"Yeah... Keep going..."

So he did, and he marveled at how deep he was actually able to go. He only stopped when his entire finger had been engulfed in the tight wet heat. Now he was lost. What was he supposed to do now? Slowly, he pulled it back out, only for Chelsea to reach down and push it back in with a small moan. She hoped he would take the hint. Surprisingly enough, he did. Clumsily at first, he moved the digit in and out of her, but eventually he got the hang of it and had her hips thrusting against his hand.

As much as she was enjoying the attention he was giving her, she managed to clear her head enough to halt him after a while, not wanting it all to end before anything even started. She lifted a hand to press against his back, gently guiding him to rest his body on top of hers. Her hips ground against him once more, and he finally guessed correctly at what he was supposed to do.

But...really? Sure, his finger fit, but it was so much smaller compared to... He raised an eyebrow at her as if asking for confirmation. She _really_ didn't want to have to verbally explain this part... Instead, she simply nodded in reply, hoping that her slightly trembling shoulders didn't give away the small amount of nervousness she still carried.

Shea gave a mental shrug. He didn't see how this would work, but if she said it would... So, slowly, he began to nudge into her entrance, eyes becoming hooded when the tip of his hardness disappeared entirely. With one swift thrust, he shoved himself roughly the rest of the way in, completely missing the strangled gasp from his wife. He was astounded at what was taking place. She was stretching to accommodate him. That's how he could fit… He sucked in a breath at the hot tightness that enveloped his now aching member.

With hazy curiosity, he looked to Chelsea's face, wondering if she was feeling the same as him right now. His breath caught, however, at the obvious grimace etched into her features and the gathering of tears at the corners of her eyes. _That_ was pain! He took her chin between his fingers as his face took on a look even more pained than hers.

"I hurt you!" he cried in near terror, knowing that this time he really had.

Immediately, she felt him start to leave her body in an effort to take away at least some of the hurt.

"No…no, don't," she told him with a weary expression. "This is normal for the first time. Just stay still for a minute."

And so, albeit hesitantly and only at the pressuring of her hand on his back, he did. He lay perfectly still atop her small frame, which only seemed even more fragile to him now. He didn't care that it felt good. He had caused her pain. But, if she still wanted this, the least he could do was oblige, if only because he was sorry.

After a small moment of silence, she shifted under him and sighed in relief as the initial pain began to dissipate. She rocked experimentally against him, causing him to inhale sharply, and she felt a rich warmth bloom in her stomach and rise to her chest. With a little coaxing, she managed to get him to slowly move against her, whispering little words of encouragement in his ear.

It wasn't long before the encouragement became obsolete and he willingly pressed into her, noting with elation that the noises that left her mouth were pleasured ones. With her help, he managed to move rhythmically against her, emitting his own little sounds with half-lidded eyes as her inner walls squeezed him almost unbearably tightly. The heat in his loins tightened further when he heard her groaning at him to go "faster", "harder", and he happily complied as he felt something inside of him begin to build.

He didn't know what it was, but it made him want to plow relentlessly into her until it abated. But he banished the thought from his mind, not wanting to harm her a second time. Just thinking that had caused him to slow the slightest, and without warning, she had pulled her tight wet cavern off of him, and he groaned in slight disappointment as the cold air hit him.

He gazed at her confusedly as she grasped his shoulders and got him to move. Before he knew what was happening, she had managed to maneuver their positioning so that his back was to the mattress while she rested on top of him. Before he could ask what she was doing, he interrupted himself with a loud groan as she lowered onto him again, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest as she began the rhythm once more.

"I think…this will help …" she said between slightly panting breaths.

He didn't respond verbally, though her words confused him. He was too busy trying to keep up with the speed of her hips, which had quickened with the new position. He grasped them firmly in his hands and moved his own up to meet hers, and a light sheen of sweat appeared on his brow with the effort.

While the buildup of urgency had been rather steady at first, he felt it become a more pressing need to strain toward the pleasure that was beginning to mount at a much faster rate. Chelsea's body shook above him as the cries she made came out closer and closer together and her hips swiveled and gyrated against him without form.

He didn't realize it until he paid attention, but he was making quite the racket himself as he came closer and closer to who knew what. Was this the "explosion" thing she talked about? He couldn't imagine it was anything else. He sure felt like he could explode at any moment, and he felt that moment was getting nearer and nearer with every movement.

Suddenly, her face buried into the crook of his neck, muffling the cry that signified her orgasm as she clamped down almost impossibly tight onto his aching erection. As a result, it finally claimed him too, beginning in a slow wave of heat that racked his body and made him want to writhe uncontrollably. Her name flew repeatedly in loud panicked tones from his lips as he convulsed against her, the almost agonizing sensations overtaking him with their intensity. All he could do was still and let the feeling wash over him, closing his eyes and loudly calling her name as he felt as if his very soul was being drained out of him and emptied into her.

Then it was over, and he was left wide-eyed and blinking dazedly up at her. After what felt like ages (which in all reality, was only a few minutes), she extracted herself from him and rolled off his body to rest next to him. His head turned so he could stare at her in amazement.

"That was it…" he said. It was more a statement than a question.

She nodded in affirmation. "Uh-huh…"

He nodded back wordlessly, not really having to say anything else to let her know he had enjoyed it immensely. Then, he pulled her in closer to his side, where she nuzzled up into his chest. With a tired smile, she closed her eyes in contentment and allowed herself one more thought before sleep took her.

Last night didn't count…

xxxxxx

And it's finally done! T . T Once again, I'll say that I don't think it's too far a stretch that Shea wouldn't know anything about sex. My reason is in the end author's note for "Sweet Dreams", so if you want one, look there. If anyone didn't catch why I gave the fic this title, it's to signify that Chelsea considers this the real wedding night since it was so much more memorable than the actual night. Also, if anyone noticed, Shea was about ready to back out entirely when he saw Chelsea hurt. I did that to show just how devoted he is to her. When I think of his love for Chelsea, I see it as a very sweet, innocent, and almost childlike love, something that can't be overshadowed by hormones. Not only that, but she didn't mention that it might hurt before everything started, which startled him. I believe something like seeing her in pain would be enough for him to want to stop, no matter the circumstances. There's my piece. :D I'd also like to point out that my p key is out, so I have to copy and paste each one I use, meaning I could have easily overlooked a word that's missing a p in here. If anyone finds one, let me know. :D


End file.
